Bete Noir
by charmedhogwarts
Summary: Isabelle Evans is framed for murder, then she begins dating Stetler. Eric is mad at her. She finally sees Stetler for who he really was, and dumps him. she briefly dates Horatio, but decides to leave the lab. she gets a big surprise. summary sucks, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Isabelle Evans reached over and turned her alarm clock off. she rolled out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom. she started the water, and peeled her pajamas off.

she stepped into the shower, and let the warm water wash over her, for a minute. she began wahing her hair. she was beginning to wake up.

After she was finished, she towel dried her hair, and wrapped one around her body.

She went back to her room to find something to wear.

She found a tee shirt and a pair of black pants, then she slipped on a pair of black heels.

she brushed her long raven black hair, grabbed her badge and gun, then headed for the kitchen.

she attached her badge to her pants, and set her gun on the table. she went to get the paper from outside, then returned to the kitchen, where she made a bowl of cereal, sat down, and reading the paper as she ate.

once she finished eating, she washed her dishes, then checked the time. she grabbed her cell phone from the charger and picked her gun up. she put it in her holster, grabbed her purse, then left her house.

she drove to the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. she parked, and headed in. once inside, she headed to the locker room.

she opened her locker, put her purse in and hooked her cell phone to her pants. she shut her locker, then headed for the break room.

Eric Delko was sitting on the couch, reading the paper. she went to the fridge and grabbed a drink. she sat down next to Eric.

"Hey Belle, how is it going?" Eric asked.

"Oh, you know, another day, another dollar." Isabelle said.

Eric just looked at her.

"Or, if you would prefer, same shit, different day." Isabelle said.

Eric laughed.

"I guess that you're right." Eric said.

"Of course I'm right, I'm smart like that" Isabelle said, smiling.

"There's not arguing with that." Eric said.

their cell phones buzzed at the same time.

"Miami Park." Isabelle said.

"Me too, let's go." Eric said.

the grabbed their kits, and headed for the park.

when Isabelle got out, she saw Tim Speedle pull up behind her and Eric. Isabell headed for her boss, the others followed her.

"What do we have?" Isabelle asked.

"An arm." Horatio Caine said.

"No body?" Tim asked.

"Not yet." Horation said.

"Where is it?" Isabelle asked.

"It was next to a bush. A jogger saw it when she was running this morning." Horatio said.

"Lets get started." Eric said.

Isabelle headed over to the arm. she bent down to take a closer look at it.

"What is the world coming to?" Isabelle sighed.

"That, I don't know." Eric said.

Isabelle put on a pair of latex gloves. she turned the arm over to see the top of the arm.

"Eric, look at this, someone did something to it. It looks like a cut." Isabelle said.

"And it's in a circle. Interesting." Eroc said, as she held the arm up, so he could photograph it.

"What's that by the wrist? It could be blood." Eric said.

Isabelle set the arm down, and grabbed a cotton swab. she swabbed the red, circular spot. she dropped a clear liquid onto the swab. It turned pink.

"Have I ever told you that pink was one of my favorited colors? It is blood, and i don't think its from the arm." Isabelle said.

"The killer's, maybe?" Eric said.

"Most Likely." Isabelle said.

"I want that arm to get to Alexx." Horatio said.

Tim took the arm away, as Isabelle stood. she looked around, and something white caught her eye. she walked over to it.

"Eric, get a picture of this." Isabelle said.

Eric took a picture of it.

Isabelle picked it up.

"I think it's a latex glove tip. Maybe there's a suitable print on it." Isabelle said.

"Let's bag it." Eric said.

Isabelle put the glove tip into an evidence bag.

"Isabelle, Eric, get evrything to trace." Horatio said.

Isabelle and Eric packed their things up, put everything in the back of the hummer, then headed back to the crime lab.

They did find a print on the glove. they ran it through the system. No more than five minutes had passed when they got a match.

Isabelle's heart plummeted into her stomach. Eric looked at her, then back at the picture on the screen.

"There must be a mistake." Eric said.

"I don't know, fingerprints don't usually lie." Isabelle said, frowning.

Eric got out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"H, we have a problem. It's about the fingerprint." Eric said.

Eric listened for a minute, then hung up.

"H is on his way. We will figure this out." Eric said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Isabelle nodded.

A minute later Horatio walked into the room. almost immediately he saw the picture of Isabelle on the screen.

"This is not good." Horatio said.

"I swear to you, Horatio, I did not do this." Isabelle said.

"When was the last time you went to the dentist, Isabelle?" Horatio asked.

"What? Why?" Isabelle asked.

"I was just down, talking to Alexx. The circular mark on the arm is a bite mark." Horatio said.

"And you think that I bit that arm?" Isabelle demanded.

"Calm down Isabelle. It's one in one million chances that your teeth match the bite marks on the arm. We just need to rule it out. Alexx will make a mold of your teeth, then we will run it against the bite mark." Horatio said.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Isabelle said.

Isabelle headed down to the medical examiner.

Alexx took a mold of Isabelle's teeth, the Isabelle returned to the trace lab.

"Now, the chances of your teeth matching the marks ar slim to none." Tim said.

"That's what I've been told." Isabelle mummbled.

"Belle, there's no way that they are going to match." Eric told her.

Tim pressed a button. the bite mark appeared on the screen. He pressed another button, and a set of teeth appeared.

"Those are your teeth, and that's the bite mark. Let's see if they match." Tim said.

He pressed another button. Isabelle could feel her blood run cold.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. We are going to find out who that arm belongs to. We will look through every case that Isabelle worked on, look for anyone that could possibly have a grudge on Isabelle." Horatio said.

There was a knock on the glass doors.

"This could not get any worse." Isabelle said, once she saw who had knocked.

"How did Stetler find out?" Tim asked.

"I don't know. Excuse me, please." Horatio said.

Horatio talked to Stetler for a moment, then returned.

"Isabelle, Stetler has some questions for you." Horatio said.

"He wants to interrogate me." Isabelle said.

"No, question you. drag it out." He said, a little more quietly.

She looked over at Stetler, and frowned. She decided to get it started. She walked over to Stetler. He led her to an iterrogation room. He put a tape recorder on the table, and started recording.

"Isabelle Evans, Where were you last night?" Stetler asked.

"I was at home." Isabelle said.

"Can anyone verify that?" Stetler asked.

"No." She said.

"Okay, why don't you run through your night." he said.

She put a finger to her chin, in thought.

Stetler gave a small cough.

"Oh, out loud!" She said.

"That would be nice." Stetler said, oviously annoyed.

"Okay, after work I went home, took a mile run, after the run, i took a quick shower, made macaroni and cheese, watched my favorite show, Charmed, then went to bed early." Isabelle said.

"What was it about?" Stetler asked.

Isabelle chuckled.

"You're good Stetler, you're making sure I watched the show." Isabelle said.

"Just answer the question Evans." Stetler said.

"It was one of my favorite episodes. the sisters try sending Chris back to the future, but Gideon hinders the, and Chris and Leo switch worlds. Then reality changes, any small, bad, offence gets punished to the fullest extent. Then the girls meet their evil twins. It's a great episode." Isabelle said, with a smile.

"Is this a joke to you? There is a severed arm with your tteth marks on it, and a glove with your print on it." Stetler said.

"Don't you think I know that? Someone is setting me up!" Isabelle said.

She needed to calm down, getting angry or excited now wouldn't solve anything.

"You think that you're being framed, is that it?" Stetler asked.

"Of course. I certainly didn't do it." Isabelle said.

"Really, and who would do that, and why?" Stetler asked.

"I don't know, anybody that I put away has a motive to get back at me, not to mention any of their family members." Isabelle said.

Stetler studied her for a minute.

"I have a question for you, how did you find out about the bite mark on the arm?" Isabelle asked.

"What?" Stetler said.

"How did you know about the bite mark on the arm? I mean we had just found out the results." Isabelle said.

"I'm asking the questions, Evans." Stetler said.

"Then ask a question." Isabelle said.

Stetler siged.

"Give me your gun and badge." Stetler said.

"What? You've got to be joking!" Isabelle said.

Stetler just looked at her.

"You're not joking." Isabelle said.

Stetler shook his head.

She did what she was asked.

"Am I finished here?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes." Stetler said after a moment.

She left the interrogation room, and went to find Horatio.

"He took my badge and gun." Isabelle said, when she found him.

"We will figure this out." Horatio said.

His cell phone rang.

"Be right there." He said, hanging the cell phone up.

"They've got a hit on the blood." Horatio said,, walking towards D.N.A.

Isabelle, Tim, Eric, and Calleigh Duquesne, followed.

Horatio ran into Stetler on the way to the D.N.A. lab.

"How did you find out Rick?" Horatio asked.

"I told Valera to let me know when she had something." Stetler said.

when they got to D.N.A., Horatio grabbed the results first.

He studied the results, then looked up at Isabelle. Isabelle felt sick. What the hell was happening?

Isabelle looked at Valera, and she looked genuinely sorry. she looked at Valera's intern, April. April was expressionless, and that made Isabelle uneasy.

"Isabelle Evans, you're under arrest." Stetler said.

Stetler handcuffed her. She wanted to die.

"Don't worry, we will find who is behind this." Calleigh said.

"Hurry, please." Isabelle said.

Isabelle kept her head up and gaze straight ahead. Stetler put her into the back of a police cruiser.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two.**_

Isabelle had begun pacing in her cell. There was nothing else to do, and if something didn't happen soon, she would go out of her mine.

she suddenly smelled something. She stopped pacing, and took a deep sniff. Her stomach growled. The smell was heavenly, she knew that smell, it was pizza.

She heard footsteps. Horatio soon came into view.

"Hey, I could smell you before I saw you. Is that for me?" She asked.

"Of course. How are you holding up?" Horatio asked.

He slid the pizza through the bars.

She took the pizza and shook her head.

"I'm going crazy in here. I didn't kill anyone, I don't belong in a cell, like a caged animal." Isabelle said.

"I know, and we are working on it. Don't give up Isabelle, we will get you out of here." Horatio said.

She nodded.

Horatio's phone rang. A minute later, he hung up, and looked at her.

"Listen, I have to go, but don't worry, we will get you out of here." Horatio told her.

Isabelle set the pizza box on to her cot, then went over to Horatio.

"Please hurry, all I'm doing in here is thinking, thinking about any, and every, little thing." Isabelle said.

He took her hand in his.

"Eat, then try to take a nap, and we will have you out in no time." He told her.

Isabelle nodded again, then Horatio left. She sat down on her cot, and began eating the pizza Horatio had brought her. It was delicious.

She took Horatio's advice, once she finished the pizza, she tried sleeping. Sleep evaded her for a while, but she did manage to doze.

She had no idea what time it was, or how much time had passed. She suddenly heard footsteps. She looked up as Tim walked up to her cell.

"Tim." She said, getting up, and walking over to him.

"Hey Isabelle." Tim said.

"Please tell me some good news, like you're here to get me out of this god forsaken place." Isabelle said.

He put his hand on hers.

"We are working as fast as we can. Just be patient for a little while longer." Tim said.

"Tim, I don't know how much longer I can be patient in this place!" Isabelle said.

"Calm down, we have a lead. Do you remember that Medical Examiner that you busted a couple of years ago, Danielle Stone?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, she contaminated blood samples." Isabelle said.

"Well, she lost her job. She has the most motive out of everyone else. H is questioning her." Tim said.

"So, how much longer do I have to stay in here?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure, but as soon as we find something, wwe will get you out of here." Tim said.

"Please hurry, I need to ger out of here." She said.

Tim's phone rang. He answered it. After a minute he spoke.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

He hung up his phone and took something out of his pocket. He looked at her.

"I have to go. Here, April wanted me to give this to you." Tim said.

He handed her a harmonica.

"Wow, she has a sense of humor." Isabelle said, throwing it onto her cot. Tim laughed.

"Have fun. We will get you out of here as quickly as we can. Bye." Tim said.

"Thanks." Isabelle said.

Tim gave her hand a small squeeze, then turned and left. Isabelle dropped onto her cot. She put her head into her hands, and sighed.

She hated waiting.

She was sitting on her cot, counting the ceiling tiles, when she heard someone walking towards her.

"Tell me some good news." Isabelle said, not taking her eyes off of the ceiling.

"You're being released."

It wasn't who she expected. She looked over at the man standing at her cell.

"Stetler, I wasn't expecting you here. Horatio, maybe, or Eric, Tim, even Calleigh, but not you." Isabelle said.

Stetler had the guard open the cell door.

Isabelle grabbed the harmonica, got up, and walked over to Stetler.

"I'm serious, Horatio caught the real person. You are free to go." Stetler said.

Relief flooded her. She had never felt so happy, and relived, ever.

"I could kiss you Stetler!" Isabelle said.

He just looked at her.

"But I'm not going to, I'm just happy to be leaving this place. Oh, this is for you." Isabelle said, handing him the harmonica.

She moved past him, and headed for the exit.

Stetler shook his head, and followed Isabelle out. He gave her a ride to the crime lab.

Isabelle found Eric and Horatio in the break room.

"Look wh's back." Eric said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, Stetler was kind enough to give me a ride here. I am so happy to be here right now." Isabelle said.

"We're all happy you're back. I have something for you." Horatio said.

He handed her, her gun and badge.

"Thank you." Isabelle said.

Horatio gave her a hug.

"So, where are Calleigh and Speedle?" Isabelle asked.

"Calleigh is in trace, and Speed is getting me a case file." Horatio said.

"I'm going to ga and say hi to Calleigh." Isabelle said.

She headed to trace.

Calleigh wasn't there, but April was.

"Hey, you're out." April said.

"Yeah, I just did. Do you know where Calleigh is, Horatio said she was in here." Isabelle said.

"She left about five minutes ago." April said.

"Did she say where she was going?" Isabelle asked.

"To bBallistics, I believe." April said.

"Okay, well thanks." Isabelle said, turning to leave.

"Isabelle, wait." April said.

"What?" Isabelle said, turning to look at April.

"What was it like, being accused of something you didn't do?" April asked.

"It was torture, I can't tell you enough how happy I am to be out." Isabelle said.

"At least you didn't lose your job over it." April said.

"Of course not, I didn't do it." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, well, sometimes when a person who didn't do anything, they still get fired." April said.

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle asked.

april laughed.

She had her hands behind her back as she moved towards Isabelle.

"I'm talking about Danielle Stone." April said.

"But Danielle Stone had contaminated blood samples." Isabelle said.

"No, you planted them on her." April said.

"I did no such thing! I'm an officer of the law. Why do you care about Danielle Stone?" Isabelle asked.

"Danielle Stone had lost her job, and no one would hire her. Her lab tech was fired also. How was that fair?" April demanded.

"April, what are you talkign about?" Why did you bring this up?" Isabelle asked.

April laughed.

"Are you as stupid as you look?" April said.

"What the hell Scott?!" Isabelle said.

"Shut up!" April yelled, pointing a knofe at Isabelle.

"Whoa, April put the knife down. Why don't we just talk about whatever that's on your mind?" Isabelle said.

"Stop talking! I'm sick and tired of listening to you! Because of you, I was fired!" April yelled.

"You were Stone's lab tech?" Isabelle said.

"You're just the everyday genius aren't you?" April spat.

"You set me up!" Isabelle said.

"Wow, did you figure it out all by yourself?" April taunted.

April moved closer to Isabelle. Isabelle went for her gun, but it wasn't there. She had left it at the break room, with Horatio and Eric.

April laughed.

"What's wrong, did you forget something?" April asked.

"April, just put the knife down." Isabelle said.

"I don't think so, I'm goingt o repay you for what you did to me." April said.

"I didn't do anything, but my job." Isabelle said.

"Then you don't know how to do your job then! After I'm done with you, you won't screw anyone else's life up!" April said.

"April, don't do anything stupid. Give me the knife, and you will still have a chance." Isabelle said.

April shook her head.

"No, you have to pay." April said, moving even closer.

"Don't do this April." Isabelle said.

"You have nothing! You don't have your gun, and I have a knife! What are you going to do?" April said.

"April, you are in the crime lab, you won't get away with anything, and kinning me won't solve anything either.

"It will make me feel better." April said.

"You are crazy." Isabelle said.

April lunged at Isabelle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three.**_

"Why would Stone do this to Belle?" Eric asked.

"Revenge, I guess." Horatio said, shaking his head.

Eric looked over at the counter.

"Belle left her gun." Eric said.

"She was in a hurry to see Calleigh, she should have known not to leave it laying around though." Horatio said.

"Give her a break, She was framed for murder, went to jail, and was just released. She's been through quite a bit." Eric said.

Horatio smiled.

"Still, I'm going to talk to her anyways." Horatio said.

Eric nodded as Tim walked in.

"Speed." Horatio said.

"Speedle, Belle's back." Eric said.

"Great, where is she?" Tim said.

"She went to see Calleigh." Eric said.

"What about me?" Calleigh asked, walking into the break room.

"Where's Isabelle?" Horatio asked.

"The last I knew, in jail." Calleigh said.

"Belle was released, she went to find you in trace." Eric said.

"Well, April should have told Isabelle that I left for Ballistics. She should be at Ballistics, and then on her way up here when she doesn't find me there." Calleigh said.

"Oh, here is the file you wanted., Stetler gave me grief, but turned it over to me." Tim said, handing the file to Horatio.

"Thanks Speed." Horatio said, opening the file.

He looked the page over, then turned the page.

"Shit, Isabelle!" Horatio said.

He threw the file on to the counter top. A picture of April was staring back up at everyone.

Horatio ran out of the break room, with Eric, Tim, and Calleigh not far behind.

They raced to the trace lab. They heard a bang and a scream.

"Damn it!" Tim yelled.

"Isabelle!" She heard someone yell.

She was laying in a pool of blood. Next to her, April was out cold, but not dead. The blood was mostly hers, Isabelle's. April had cut her neck, it was bleeding badly, and stuck the knife into Isabelle's side.

"Isabelle!"

"H, I see blood!" It was Eric.

"I see a foot!" Tim said.

"Tim!" She called out.

She was getting light headed. Tim was at her side in an instant.

"Get rescue in here now!" Horatio yelled.

Horatio was pressing his handkerchief to her neck, to try to stop the blood.

"I didn't kill her. She did it, not Stone." Isabelle coughed.

"I know, don't talk. You did great." Horatio said.

"It wouldn't have gotten to this if I hadn't forgotton my gun." Isabelle said.

"Don't worry about it right now." Horatio said.

"I'm not feeling so well, I'm going blind." Isabelle said, trying to catch her breath.

"What do you mean Isabelle?" Horatio asked.

"Everything. Is. Going. Dark." She said, breathlessly.

"Isabelle, it's okay, fight it. Stay with us. Where is rescue?!" Horatio yelled.

Rescue rused in, and Horaio and Tim moved away from Isabelle. They put her on a stretcher and rolled her out to the waiting ambulance. Horatio go in the ambulance with her.

"I'll meet you at the hospital!" Tim called to Horatio.

Horatio nodded.

The ambulance doors were closed, and they sped to Dade Memorial. Isabelle was admitted at once.

Horatio had to wait out in the waiting room. About fifteen minutes later, Tim, Eric, Calleigh, Alexx, and Frank Tripp, arrived.

"H, how is she?" Tim asked, when he found Horatio.

Horatio shook his head.  
"She's lost a lot of blood." was all that Horatio could say.

Tim ran his hand through his hair.

Almost an hour had passed. Everyone was getting anxious.

"What is taking so long? We should have been told something by now." Tim said.

"Be patient Speed." Horatio said.

"I don't like waiting." Tim said.

Just then the doctor walked out. He walked over to Horatio.

"How is she doctor?" Horatio asked.

"She's stable, and is awake." The doctor said.

"Can she have visitors?" Tim asked.

"Yes, but only one at a time, and not for too long." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Horatio said.

The doctor left.

"I'll go first." Frank said.

Everyone nodded.

Frank went into Isabelle's room.

"Hey sweetie." Frank said.

Isabelle gave a small smile.

"Hey Frank." She whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Frank asked.

"I'm on pain killers, I'm not feeling too much pain." She whispered.

Frank smiled.

"That's a good thing, I guess." Frank said.

"Yeah, it's better than the pain." She said.

Frank laughed, and she smiled.

Frank stayed for five minutes, then Alexx came in, then Calleigh, then Eric.

"Hey Belle." Eric said.

"Hi Eric." Isabelle said.

"You're looking much better." He said.

She smiled.

"I'm feeling better too. Pain killers are the best." She said.

Eric smiled.

"We almost lost you for a moment." Eric said.

"She wanted to kill me, and she came pretty damn close." She said.

"You gave us a scare." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault, I'm just glad that you're alive." Eric said.

A few minutes later Eric left. Tim came to see her next.

"Hi Timmy." Isabelle said, smiling at him.

"Hey Izzy." Tim said.

He only called her that when they were alone. He was the only one she let call her that. It was the nickname that he gave her years ago.

She smiled.

"I'm glad you came." She said.

"Of course I came, I care about you, alot." He told her.

"I know, and I'm glad you're here." She said, taking his hand.

He kissed her hand.

They sat in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, he stood.

"I should go, Horatio is waiting to see you." Tim said.

"Okay, bye." She said.

"I'll stop in and see you a little later." Tim said.

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." She said.

He left, and a minute later Horatio came in.

"Isabelle, you are looking better." Horatio said.

Isabelle smiled.

"That's what Eric said too." Isabelle said.

Horatio smiled.

"It's true." He said.

They were silent for a moment.

"I'm so stupid, I should have kept my gun on me." She said.

"You are not stupid, you were just excited about being released." He said.

"That's no excuse, I know better." She said.

"Don't worry about it." He told her.

She sighed.

"How is she?" Isabelle asked.

"April is fine. She was checked out by EMT's, then put in jail." Horatio said.

"She wanted to kill me for what I did to Stone and her." Isabelle said, tears coming to her eyes.

She was trying, and failing, not to cry.

"You just did your job. You followed the evidence. You did nothing wrong." He told her, sitting down next to her on her bed, and holding her hand.

"I don't know." She said.

"You are a good person, don't let anyone tell you any different." He told her.

She sniffled and nodded.

He wiped away her tears.

Her eyelids were beginning to get heavy, and Horatio noticed.

"I'm going to go, and let you get some rest." He told her quietly.

"Are you sure?" She asked. She sounded tired.

Her eyes were starting to fall.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He whispered, as her eyes dropped closed.

He kissed her forehead, then left. She slept.

Isabelle woke up several hours later. Her nurse was coming in to check on her.

"Oh, hello."

"Hey." Isabelle said.

Isabelle smelled something, she looked around, and saw a dozen roses.

"Who are the flowers from?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know, but he stopped in while you were sleeping. I do know it's a police officer. I saw his badge." The nurse said.

"Did he say anything?" Isabelle asked.

The nurse thought for a moment.

"No, not to me." The nurse said.

"If you see him again, try to get a name for me, I want to send him a thank you card, for the flowers." Isabelle said.

"I will try." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Isabelle said.

"Why don't you get some more rest." The nurse said.

"Do you know when I can get out of here?" Isabelle asked.

"I think that the doctor wants to keep you for observation, but I'll talk to him." The nurse said.

Isabelle smiled.

"Thank you." Isabelle said.

The nurse nodded, and left. Isabelle got comfortable, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a faceless man with roses.

She knew the person, but couldn't place him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Calleigh was Isabelle's first visitor of the day.

"Hey girl. How are you feeling?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm fine. I'm hoping to be out of here soon." Isabelle said.

"What did the doctor say?" Calleigh asked.

"He wants to keep me for observation, but I'm hoping to get him to change his mind." Isabelle said.

Calleigh smiled.

"Just make sure you heal correctly. Oh, who gave you flowers?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know. When I woke up last night, they were there. The nurse didn't get the guy's name, but she did see a badge. It was probably Tim or Eric." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't they have signed the card?" Calleigh asked.

"I guess." Isabelle said.

"I need to get to work, but I wanted to stop by and give you this first." Calleigh said, handing Isabelle a white paper bag.

"Oh, what is it?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, I know how much hospital food sucks, so I got you a doughnut, and you never got it from me, that is, if anyone asks." Calleigh said.

"Thanks, I'll tell everyone Stetler got it for me, he owes me." Isabelle said.

Calleigh smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Calleigh said.

"Bye Cal." Isabelle said.

Calleigh left, as the nurse walked in.

"What's in the bag?" The nurse asked.

"Someone from work had a friend bring this to me. Did you ever find out who brought me the flowers?" Isabelle asked.

"Not yet, he hasn't come back yet. When he does, I'll ask him." The nurse said.

When the nurse was finished with what needed to be done, she left.

Isabelle didn't have another visitor until lunch, and never expected the person to visit her.

"I didn't do it. I have been in her, so whatever you are trying to pin on me isn't going to work, Stetler." Isabelle said.

"Guilty conscience?" Stetler said.

"No, I just know how you work." Isabelle said.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to see how you're doing/" Stetler said.

She was getting suspicious.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because no one you work with is telling me anything." Stetler said.

"I wonder why." She said.

They were quiet, just looking at each other.

"I'm fine, so if that's all, I'll be getting back to my lunch." she said.

There was a knock on the door, and Tim and Eric walked in.

"Hey guys." Isabelle said, with a smile.

"Hey Belle. Stetler, what are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"He was just leaving." Isabelle said, giving Stetler a pointed look.

"Delko, Speedle." Stetler said, then left.

"What was that all about?" Tim said.

"He came to see how I was doing. Apparently, nobody would tell him anything, so he decided to come and ask me himself." Isabelle said.

"Sorry about that." Eric said.

She smiled.

"It's fine." She said.

"Who are the flowers from?" Tim asked.

"I thought that one of you guys sent them to me." She said.

Both shook their heads.

"Well it might be Horatio, but why wouldn't he sign the card?" She asked.

"Maybe he didn't want people to think that he liked you more than the rest of us." Tim said.

"Yeah, especiallyy with Stetler hanging around. You know how much Stetler hates H." Eric said.

"Yeah, but he would have told me." She said.

"So, what did he say when you asked him?" Tim asked.

"I haven't seen him since they arrived." She said.

"There you go. The next time you see him, ask him." Eric said.

"Yeah, so what are you two up to?" She asked.

"Well, we brought you lunch, but I guess you are already set." Tim said.

"No, I'll take what you guys brought. I want real food!" Isabelle said.

Tim and Eric laughed, and Eric handed her the paper bag.

"A quarter pounder with cheese! You guys are the best!" Isabelle said.

"Yeah, don't forget it." Eric said.

Eric and Tim stayed until their break was over.

"Okay, we have to get to the lab." Eric said.

"Bye." She said.

"We'll see you later." Tim said.

She nodded, and they left. The nurse came into Isabelle's room.

"You've barely ate your food." The nurse said.

Isabelle gave a guilty smile. The nurse rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I have a question about the guy that brought me the flowers. Did he have red hair?" Isabelle asked.

The nurse thought for a minute.

"No, he had black hair." The nurse said.

"There goes my idea." Isabelle said.

"Who did you think it was?" The nurse asked.

"My boss, but he has red hair, so that rules him out." Isabelle said.

"Maybe it's someone that you know, and he likes you, but is worried about how you will react if he tells you how he feels about you." The nurse said.

Isabelle sighed.

"I guess so." Isabelle said.

"Don't worry about it, you'll figure it out." The nurse said.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said again.

"Okay, well, I'm done here, but I will be back later." The nurse said.

Isabelle nodded.

The nurse left.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Isabelle had finished dressing. Last night, Tim had gone over to her place and grabbed clothes for her. She knew she should have asked Calleigh to get them for her, because no matter how much of friends she and Tim were, Tim was still a guy, and guys pick out the shortest skirts and shorts for a female to wear. Tim was no different. He managed to find her shortest pair of shorts, and smallest shirt in her wardrobe.

At least she was leaving in her own clothes.

She sat down on the bed, to wait for the doctor and nurse to return. The nurse was bringing a wheelchair. Isabelle had to be wheeled out, and the doctor was bringing her release papers. Isabelle had talked him into releasing her. Speed was meeting her to take her home. The doctor returned with release papers and a prescription.

"No work for a week." The doctor said.

Isabelled nodded, as the nurse rolled a wheel chair into the room.

"Nurse, you can take your break now, I can take Miss Evans out." The doctor said.

The nurse nodded, then left. Isabelle sat down into the wheelchair, and the doctor wheeled her out of the room. They got to the waiting room, and she saw someone that she didn't want to see.

"There you go Miss Evans. Remember, no work for a week." The doctor said.

"I know, thank you doctor." Isabelle said.

"And no driving for 24 hours."

"Thank you." Isabelle said.

The doctor took the wheelchair, and left.

She turned to the man walking towards her.

"What are you doing here Stetler?" She asked.

"I'm here to give you a ride." Stetler said.

"What? How did you find out I was getting out?" Isabelle asked.

"Speedle said that you were getting out today." Stetler said.

"Why would Speedle tell you when I was getting out? Where is he, he was supposed to be picking me up." Isabelle said.

"He's in the middle of a high priority case, so I told him that I would pick you up." Stetler said.

"Well, then you wasted your time. I'll catch a cab." Isabelle said, turning to leave.

Stetler took her arm. She stopped, and looked at him. She locked eyes with him, her breath catching in her throat.

"Rick?" She said.

"Isabelle, I'm sorry for everything I did, and said. Please just let me take you home, it's the least I can do. I'll take you anywhere that you want to go." Stetler said.

Isabelle sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Okay." She said.

He smiled, and led her to his car. He opened the car door for her.

"So, where to?" Stetler asked.

"I need to get my prescription filled. Isabelle said.

Stetler nodded, and drove. Not much was said. She didn't know what to say to him.

About two hours later Stetler pulled into Isabelle's driveway.

"Do you need me to help carry anything?" Stetler asked.

"No, I have everything. Thank you for the ride though." Isabelle said.

"Anytime. Listen, if you need anything, call me, anytime." He said.

"What are you doing Rick? Why are you acting so weird?" Isabelle saked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh come on, cut the crap! You are never this nice, you hate Horatio, and dislike his team, which I happen to be a part of. So, what is going on?" Isabelle asked.

"Nothing is going on. I'm not the same person as I am when I'm at work." Stetler said.

Isabelle sighed.

"Right, I guess. I'm going to go. I'll see you later Rick." Isabelle said, getting out of his car.

He watched her go up to her door, find the extra key, and let herself in. A minute later, he drove away. She put the key back in it's place, the returned inside.

She put the roses on her table, and set the prescription down, then picked her phone up. She dialed a number.

"Tim Speedle." Tim said. He must not have checked his calle I.D.

"Timothy Speedle! How could you let Rick Stetler pick me up from the Hospital?! Did I do something to you in a prior life, or did I lose a bet, because that was not cool!" Isabelle yelled.

Tim was quiet for a minute, but she heard someone in the background.

"I think she's mad at you."

"Isabelle, I'm sorry, I was on my way to get you, but I got a ccall, and Steler told me that I wasn't to leave, and that he would get you." Tim said.

"You didn't think to call and tell me, before I go a nasty shock when I was finally released?!" Isabelle yelled.

"Isabelle calm down, yelling can't be good for you. Listen to me, I'll make it up to you, when I get off of work, I'll stop by. Just relax." Tim said.

"Don't worry about it. I need someone to pick me up, either you , or Eric, I need to talk to Horatio about work." Isabelle said.

"You should be resting, so you can heal properly." Tim said.

She sighed.

"Fine, forget about it." Isabelle said.

"Why don't you relax." Tim said.

"Bye." She said, then she hung up.

She bit her lip. There was no way she was going to stay at home, so she picked the phone up again, and called a cab.

Fourty-five minutes later she was exiting the elevator at the crime lab.

Isabelle made her way to Horatio's office. He wasn't there. She checked the time, it was almost lunch, he would be coming back soon.

Sure enough, five minutes later he walked in. she had her back to him, looking at the view. He stood next to her.

"The view is amazing." Isabelle said.

"Yes, it is." He said.

She looked over at him. He was staring at her very intently, she could feel herself starting to blush. She cleared her throat.

"The doctor said no work for a week." Isabelle said.

Horatio nodded.

"I figured, so was it entirely neccesarry to yell at Speedle?" He asked.

She smiled.

"You heard that?" She said.

"The lab was shaking." He said, with a smile.

"Stetler picked me up, instead of Tim. He could have given me a heads up." She said.

"It's not his fault. You should appologize, then I'll take you out for something to eat." He told her.

she sighed.

"Fine." She said, heading for the door.

"Oh,and it's great to see you out of the hopital." He told her.

She smiled.

"I'll be right back." She said.

She headed for trace. She saw Tim and Eric talking through the glass. She walked in.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"Hello to you too Tim. I had to talk to Horatio, and I came to appologize for yelling at you about Stetler." Isabelle said.

"Belle, you look great!" Eric said.

"Stop staring Eric, and Tim, you are never picking clothes out for me again. How long did it take to find these? Did you go through everything in my closet and dresser to find these?" Isabelle asked, pointing to her clothes.

"Nice choice!" Eric told Tim.

she looked at Eric.

"Sorry." Tim and Eric said together.

She smiled.

"The doctor said that I can't work for a week. I beg you two to not wreck the lab while I'm gone." She said.

"Now, that's just insulting!" Tim said.

She laughed.

"I'm joking. I have to get going. I'm meeting Horatio back in his office, and he's taking me for lunch." She said.

"Have fun." Eric said.

She headed for Horatio's office again.

"Are you ready?" Isabelle asked, walking into Horatio's office.

"Yes." Horatio said.

He walked over to her. They walked to the elevator, and got in, his hand on the small of her back the whole time.

The dark haired man had froze when he had caught sight of the two, and did not like what he saw. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

He would just make her see what she meant to him, then they could be together. What should he do though? He had already given Isabelle roses, maybe candy. All females loved candy, but Isabelle wasn't like all other women. She was special. No, Isabelle needed something spectacular.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six.**_

Horatio was standing in Isabelle's Living room.

"Thank you for lunch Horatio. I had fun." Isabelle said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Horatio said.

"Do you have time for a drink?" Isabelle asked.

He shook his head.

"No, but I'll take a rain check." He told her.

She smiled.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that." She said.

He smiled back at her.

"I'll see you later." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Bye." She shut the door behind Horatio. She sat down on her couch and sighed. What to do now? She turned the t.v. on. After a few minutes of flipping through the channels, she gave up.

She went into her room, grabbed her laptop, and went back into the living room. She checked her emails. Most of them were junk. There was one from Calleigh.

She opened it.

_'Dear Isabelle,_

_Get better soon, everyone misses you!_

There was an attachment. She clicked on a link, and it brought up a video.

Calleigh was working the camera. She went throught the lab, getting everyone's well wishes.

Isabelle laughed.

Horatio didn't really say much, he did give a rare, genuine smile.

For some reason Calleigh had caught Stetler on the tape.

He said a quick, "Get well soon", then Calleigh moved on to the next person, but Isabelle's breath had caught in her throat with that quick shot of Stetler.

What was going on with her? She shook her head, and wrote a quick reply.

She wasted a little while by surfing the web.

Around seven, there was a knock on her door. It was Tim, bearing gifts.

"Hey Timmy, what are you doing here?" Isabelle asked.

"I brought Chinese, I thought that you might want some company. You didn't eat already, did you?" Tim asked.

Isabelle laughed.

"No, I haven't eaten yet, and Chinese sounds great." Isabelle said, moving so Tim could enter.

She shut the door and followed Tim into the kitchen.

"Okay, I got Sweet and Sour chicken, some beef and snow peas, and some Shrimp Fried Rice. What do you want?" Tim asked.

"Tim, how long have we known each other, and how many times have I ordered the same thing?" Isabelle asked.

Tim laughed.

"I know, I know, it slipped my mind." tim said, handing her the Sweet and Sour chicken.

"Thank you." She said, grabbing a couple of forks, then sat down.

Tim grabbed a couple cans of soda from the fridge, and sat down too.

"Wow, Horatio takes me out for lunch, then you bring me dinner. It's delicious, thank you." She said.

He smiled at her.

"Not a problem." He said.

They ate in quiet for a few minutes.

"I have a question." Tim said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can I crash here for a couple of nights?" He asked.

"What's wrong with your place?" She asked.

"My place is getting bombed, I can't be there for like two night, and there's no way that I'm going to ask Delko. So, can I?" He asked.

She smiled.

"I'd love the company." She told him.

"Thanks." He said.

**********

There was a knock on the door. After dinner, they went to watch a movie. Tim got up to answer the door.

A minute later, he returned, and he had a dozen red roses.

"These are for you. It says, "Get well soon", but it's not signed. I think that you've got a secret admirer, Izzy." Tim said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up." She said with a smile.

"Where do you want me to put these?" He asked.

"Just put them on the table. Thanks." She said.

"So, where am I sleeping at? He asked.

"The couch, speaking of which, I will get you a blanket, and some pillows." She said, heading to the closet.

"The couch?" He joked with her.

"Yeah, the couch. Okay, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"Good night." He told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She went upstairs, to bed.

She changed into her pajamas, then got into bed.

It was kind of hard to get comfortable.

Sleep wouldn't come. She laid on her back, and looked up at the ceiling.

She sighed.

Hours had passed before she fell asleep. Once again, her dreams were of a faceless stranger, with roses.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven.**_

Isabelle groaned, and rolled out of bed. She headed for the bathroom. She made sure that her stitches were covered in water protectant, then got into the tub.

Once she was finished, she towel dried her hair, and wrapped one around her body.

She headed back to her bedroom. She picked out an old pair of jeans, and a dark blue tee shirt.

She brushed her hair. She took the water protectant off of her stitches, then headed for the kitchen.

Tim was already up when she had gotten to the kitchen. He had also grabbed the newspaper for her.

She poured herself a glass of juice, then sat down at the table.

"Hey, good morning." Tim said.

"Morning." She said, as he put a plate of food down in front of her.

"Thanks, it looks delicious." She said.

They ate, and read the paper.

"It's Saturday, what should we do today?" Tim asked.

"I was hoping to pick my car up." She said.

"There's no need. Eric dropped it off, and parked it in the garage for you." Tim said.

That was sweet of him. So, what are you going to do today?" She asked.

"I have a great idea, let's rent some movies, and stay inside and watch them all day." He said, with a smile.

She laughed.

"Sounds great." She said.

"We'll go after we're done eating then, I'm driving though." He told her.

She smiled.

"Fine." She said.

They finished eating, then Tim did the dishes, he wouldn't let Isabelle do them.

They headed for the video store. They got comedies and afew horror movies.

"I'll make the popcorn, and why don't you get the movie ready, and relax?" He said.

She nodded.

**********

Isabelle had taken the flowers, again, even put them on her kitchen table. However, she didn't seem to want to know who sent them.

So, he was reduced to watching her through her window. He wasn't usually like this, but, he really wanted to see her.

He wasn't happy with what he was seeing. She was sitting on her couch, watching a movie, with Tim Speedle. Speedle had his arm around Isabelle's shoulders. This was not good.

He had to come up with some way to get Speedle out of Isabelle's house. He walked back to his car, dialing a number as he went.

"It's me, I need a favor." He said.

**********

Isabelle had taken the movie out of the DVD player, and put it back into it's case. Tim had gone into the kitchen to make lunch for them.

She sat down at the table, as he set a turkey sandwich down for her.

"Thanks." She said.

They had just finished eating, when his cell phone rang.

"Tim Speedle." He said.

A couple of minutes later, he hung the phone up, and sighed.

"I have to go. I'm on call this weekend." He said.

"Okay. Drive safely." She said.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"Of course not. They need you, you should get going." She said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He told her. He put his dishes in the sink, then left. She quickly washed the dishes, then turned her laptop on.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door, and froze.

"Stetler, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Isabelle, can I come in?" Stetler asked.

Something was wrong, she could tell.

"Rick, what's going on? What's wrong?" Isabelle asked.

Stetler sighed.

"Have a seat Rick, would you like something to drink?" Isabelle asked.

"Water would be freat, thenks." Stetler said.

She went to get him a glass of water, and Stetler sat down on Isavbelle's couch. She handed him the water, and sat down next to him.

"I can tell something is wrong." Isabelle said.

"I didn't know what to do. I need to talk to someone." Stetler said.

"So, you came to me?" She said.

"Yes. My mother was taken to the hospital earlier. The doctors don't theink she's going to make it." Stetler said.

"Oh my God, what happedned?" Isabelle asked.

"There was a break in, she had a heart attack." Stetler said.

"Why aren't you with her right now?" Isabelle asked.

"I just left the hospital, I couldn't bear to see her like that anymore." Stetler said.

"How are you holding up?" Isabelle asked, placing her hand on his knee.

She wasn't too fond of him, but he was going through a hard time, and she couldn't just kick him out, she was a nice, caring person.

"I don't know. I guess I'm fine." Stetler said.

"Rick, if you ever need someone to talk to, or just listen, give me a call. Anything said will stay between us." Isabelle said.

"I know, and thank you." Stetler said.

**********

Stetler stayed for a while. Isabelle got to know him better, and she had to admit, he was nice. He was different from how he acted at work, which was interesting.

They talked about any, and everything they could think of. He was unusually easy to talk to.

He finally decided to leave.

"Thank you Isabelle, for listening to me ramble." Stetler said.

She smiled.

"I'm glad that I could help." Isabelle said.

"Hey, can we keep this between us, about me stopping by, I want to keep all of this quiet." Stetler said.

"Of course. As I said before, anything that you say, will stay between us, and if you need to talk, call me, anytime." Isabelle said.

"Thanks." Stetler said.

"Not a problem." Isabelle said.

"Hey, let me make you dinner, as a thank you." Stetler said.

She bit her lip.

"I don't know, I don't think that's a good idea." Isabelle said.

"It's just dinner." Stetler said.

She sighed.

"I have company for dinner tonight. I can't." Isabelle said.

"How about tomorrow then?" He asked.

"You don't like 'no', do you?" She asked.

"Not really, it's just dinner, nothing else." He told her.

Another sigh.

"How does eight sound?" She asked.

Stetler smiled.

"Great." He said.

She gave a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Stetler said.

"Okay. Bye Rick." Isabelle said.

Stetler left, and she took a seat on the couch. She couldn't help but to smile. It was weird, she had worked with stetler for three years, and she really didn't know him. She found out more about him in the past two houre, than she ever found out in the past three years.

She was surprisingly looking foreward to her "date" with Stetler the next night. She didn't know why.

Tim returned around five.

"What a day." Tim sighed, sitting down next to her on the couch.

She smiled.

"At least you can relax now. Are you hungry?" Isabelle asked.

"You don't have to make anything, I should be making it for you." Tim said.

"I think that I can handle it Timmy, I'm not broken." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, but you were stabbed." Tim said.

"I'm not helpless, I can do things still." She said.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that Izzy." Tim said, with a smile.

She laughed.

"You're so bad Timmy." She said.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want me any other way." Tim said.

She laughed again.

"Of course not." She said.

Tim put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight.**_

Tim had left around noon. Isabelle looked through her closet for something to wear later. She didn't like anything that she had.

"Oh well, shopping trip." Isabelle said.

She slipped on a pair of heels, grabbed her car, and headed for the mall.

She looked around a couple of stores, but couldn't find anything that she liked. She decided to look through one more store, and if she couldn't find anything, then she would have to find something in her closet.

She went into the last store, and began looking through the clothes. About fifteen minutes later, she found the perfect dress. It was a knee length sapphire dress. She went to try it on. It fit her perfectly. She went to pay for it, then headed for home.

She hung her dress up, then made herself a small snack. She turned the t.v. on, and watched it until five. At five, she went to take a shower.

She towel dried her hair, then pulled on her dress. She put her hair up into curlers, then began putting on her make up.

She started in on her hair, and when she finished, her hair fell in soft curls around her. She slipped on a pair of stilletos, grabbed her car keys, and Stetler's address that he left for her, and her cell phone. She got in her car, and headed for Stetler's house.

She pulled into his driveway, she turned the car off, and sat for a moment. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

She got out of her car, and headed to the door. She knocked, and a minute later Stetler opened the door. He stood there just looking at her for a moment.

"Rick?" She said.

"Wow, you look great." He said.

She could feel herself blushing.

"Thanks. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course, please, come in." Stetler said.

He moved out of the way, so she could enter.

"Wow, you have a lovely home." Isabelle said.

"Thank you. Dinner is almost ready, would you like a drink?" Stetler asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Have a seat, and I'll be right back." Stetler said.

She nodded.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She needed to calm down. Stetler returned with a glass of white wine.

"Thank you." Isabelle said.

She took the wine from him and sipped it. It was delicious. He sat down next to her.

"So, how is your mother?" Isabelle asked.

"She's getting worse, but I don't want to talk about her right now. Yesterday all I did was talk about me. Why don't we talk about you?" Stetler said.

She smiled.

"There's not much to tell." She said.

"Oh, come on, anything, like, do you have any siblings, what you enjoy doing, when you're not in work." Stetler said.

"I'm an only child." She said.

"See, we're getting some where, what else?" Stetler asked.

She began telling him all about herself, dinner was done. They moved into the kitchen, and began eating. Their conversation continued as they ate.

He was easy to talk to, and the wine was helping alot too. When they finished their dinner, they went back into the living room.

"Would you like to listen to some music?" Stetler asked.

"That would be nice." Isabelle said.

"Anything in particular?" Stetler asked.

She smiled.

"I have to admit, I really enjoy country." Isabelle said.

"Well, you're in luck, I have some country." Stetler said.

She smiled.

He put in a CD, then turned to her.

"Would you like a refill?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I shouldn't." She said.

"Just one more, it's not going to hurt anything." Stetler said.

She bit her lip as she looked at him.

She smiled.

"Just one more shouldn't hurt." She said.

"I'll be right back." He said.

He took her glass into the kitchen, and filled it up, again. He returned to the living room and handed the wine to her. She took a sip. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. He sat down next to her.

"So, do you enjoy working with Horatio?" Stetler asked.

"yes, he is one of the best CSI's that I've ever met, but let's not talk about work." Isabelle said.

He smiled.

"You're right. Let's dance." He said, as a slow song came on.

He stood, took her glass of wine and set it on the end table. He held his hand out for her to take. she hesitated for a second, but then took it, and stood.

She stepped into his arms and they began dancing. She had never realised how nice Stetler smelled before. He put his cheek to hers, and she closed her eyes. She was relaxed, completely. Who knew this was the real Stetler? Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her breath caught in her throat, why hadn't she ever noticed how cute he looked?

"Is everything okay?" Stetler asked.

She nodded.

"Everything is fine, it's perfect." She whispered.

He smiled.

He leaned in, and gently kissed her lips. Her hands went to his chest, as his went to cup her face. He pressed her up against the wall, but she stopped him.

"Is everything okay?" Stetler asked.

"Just be gentle, I still have my stitches." Isabelle said.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this right now." Stetler said.

She shook her head.

"No, I want to do this." She said.

"Are you sure?" Stetler asked.

She nodded.

He smiled and kissed her. He took her hand, and led her to his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine.**_

Isabelle could tell it was morning, without opening her eyes. She snuggled deeper into the blankets and sighed, happily.

Someone moved beside her, and everything that had happened the night before, came back to her. She couldn't help it, she smiled. Stetler's arm went around her waist. She turned to face him.

"Good morning." He said.

She smiled.

"Morning." She said.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Great." She said, kissing him.

"Good. Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

"That sounds great." She said.

He smiled.

"Then you stay right here, and I will bring you breakfast in bed. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone." He told her.

"Trust me, nothing could make me leave right now." She said.

"Good. I'll be right back." He said.

He kissed her, got out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans, then went to make breakfast.

She sighed happily. She sat up and looked around. She saw Stetler's shirt on the floor, she grabbed it, and put it on.

About ten minutes later, Stetler returned with a tray of food.

"Be careful, I could get used to this." Isabelle said.

Stetler smiled.

"I couldn't get so lucky." Stetler said.

Isabelle laughed.

"Keep this up, and you mmight have to." Isabelle said.

"I could only hope for that you happen." Stetler said.

Isabelle smiled and ate.

"While you eat, I'm going to get into the shower." Stetler said.

She nodded, and kissed him. He got into the shower, and she finished eating. She took the tray out to the kitchen, and began doing the dishes. As she finished, Stetler came out into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do those." Stetler said.

"I know, I wanted to." She said.

He smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're perfect?" Stetler asked, with a smile.

She laughed.

"I tell myself that every day." She said.

"Well, it's the truth." Stetler said.

They kissed.

"I'm going to go and get dressed." She said.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

She laughed.

"I can't wear your shirt. What do you think will happen if I get pulled over, and all I'm wearing is your shirt?" She said.

"I guess you're right." Stetler said.

"Of course I am. I'll be right back." She said, heading back to the bedroom.

She peeled Stetler's shirt off, and pulled her dress back on. She slid her heels on, then made the bed. Once she was finished, she headed back out to Stetler.

"Do you want to get togerher for lunch?" Stetler asked.

"I would love to. I'll meet you at the lab." Isabelle said.

"I'll be waiting for you." Stetler said.

They headed out to their cars.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch." She said.

"I can't wait." Stetler said.

They kissed.

She was smiling when they pulled apart.

"Bye." She said.

She got in her car, and he got into his.

A minute later she was heading back to her house, smiling the whole way.

She got home, and took a quick shower. She dressed in a pink skirt, and a white babydoll tee shirt. She did a little cleaning, then sat down to watch some t.v., and check her emails. The time went by fairly quickly, and before she knew it, she was heading to the crime lab.

She decided to park, and wait for him outside. She called him on his cell phone. After a couple rings, he picked up.

"Rick Stetler." He said.

"Hey, it's me, I'm out front." Isabelle said.

"Great, I'll be right down. Give me about ten minutes." Stetler said.

"I'll be here." She said.

"Bye." Stetler said.

Stetler hung his phone up. Horatio was watching him.

"A lunch date Rick?" Horatio asked.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, but yes, I do have a lunch date, and she's waiting for me, so we should finish up here." Stetler said.

"I see. Yes, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting, now do we?" Horatio said.

"It wouldn't be a good idea." Stetler said.

"Well, we've got this until lunch." Horatio said.

"Then, I guess I'll be going then." Stetler said.

Stetler left, as Eric and Tim walked up to Horatio.

"What was that about?" Eric asked.

"Stetler just took a call from a woman, and he left early. He said he had a lunch date. I've never seen him leave early before." Horatio said.

"Maybe he's dating someone now, and will let up on us." Eric said.

**********

Isabelle was leaning up against her car when Stetler got up to her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Hey, how is work?" She asked.

"It's fine. I don't know how you work with them, they are running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They're lost without you." Stetler said.

She laughed.

"I know. So, are you ready for lunch?" She asked.

"Definately. Let's take my car." Stetler said.

She nodded.

They walked over to his car. He opened her door for her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

She got into the car and he shut her door for her. He got in, and they headed for the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten.**_

Isabelle was excited. It was her first day back to work. Two days ago her stitches were removed. She was glad to be returning to work. she had finished brushing her hair, and she slid her heels on, then headed for the kitchen. Stetler had just finished cooking breakfast when she walked in.

She sat down, and he set a plate in front of her.

"Excited to be going back?" He asked.

"Excited, and a little worried." She said.

"Worried?" He said.

"Yeah, about the state of the lab. I haven't been there in a week, frankly, I'm surprised if it's still standing." She said.

Stetler laughed.

She read the paper as she ate. She finished, and washed the dishes.

When she finished with the dishes, Stetler turned her around and kissed her.

"I think that she be able to carry me over to lunch." She said, with a smile.

"Well, if it don't, give me a call." He told her.  
"Count on it. We should go." She said.

He handed her, her badge and gun.

"You're going to need these." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

They headed for their cars.

About thirty minutes later, she was pulling into the parking garage, and parking. She made her way to the locker room, which whas empty. She clipped her cell phone to her pants, the opposite side from her gun and badge, then put her purse into her locker.

She then headed for the break room.

"Isabelle! You're back." It was calleigh.

"Hey Cal." Isabelle said, hugging Calleigh.

"Everyone has missed you Belle." Eric said, giving her a hug too.

"I've missed everyone too, it's great to be back." Isabelle said.

**********

There was a prison break. Connor McDonnah broke out. About two years before, Isabelle, caught him, and put him away. At the trial, he yelled that he was going to kill her. She wasn't going to get worried, she was going to do her job, and catch him again.

Isabelle was in Trace, with Horatio and Eric, going over the evidence, when Stetler walked in.

"Rick, what can I do for you today?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing. I need to speak with Isabelle for a moment." Stetler said.

Isabelle peeled the latex gloves off of her hands, then followed Stetler out of Trace.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"First, I can't make dinner tonight. I'm taking my mother to a rest hom, and i'm going to get her settled in." Stetler said.

"Of course, take as long as you need." Isabelle said.

"Second, Connor has escaped. He threatened that he was going to kill you if he ever got out. I think that you should accept a detail, for protection." Stetler said.

She shook her head.

"No, I don't need protection Rick. I'm not scared, I can take care of myself, nothing will happen to me." Isabelle said.

This time he shook his head.

"I would feel better if you had protection, Connor Mcdonnah said that he would kill you, and not take a second thought about it." Stetler said.

"I'm flattered that you are so worried about me, but I'll be fine." Isabelle said.

Stetler said.

"Fine. No protection. I'll see you at lunch. Be careful." Stetler said.

She nodded.

"I will, I promise." She said.

Stetler left, and she returned to Trace.

"What did Stetler want?" Eric asked.

"He heard about McDonnah breaking out. He offered me protection, but I turned it down. He tried changing my mind, but I said that I didn't want it." Isabelle said.

**********

"Isabelle, wait up!" Someone called.

She was on her way to the A.V. lab, to check out the security videos from the prison.

"Heather! Hey, how have you been?" Isabelle asked.

"I've been fine, how about you?" Heather McCall asked.

"I'm great. Have you heard about McDonnah?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, it's crazy, didn't he threaten you?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. I've got it handled though." Isabelle said.

"I'm glad. you know what? We should get together, sometime, for drinks, or whatever, to catch up." Heather said.

"I would like that, how about dinner, my place, tonight. I can tell you all about my boyfriend." Isabelle said.

"Sounds great. I'll be there around seven, that is, if you don't cancel again!" Heather said, with a laugh.

"What can I tell you, work." Isabelle said.

Both laughed.

"Okay, well, I've got to go, I'll see you tonight." Heather said.

"Bye." Isabelle said.

Isabelle continued to the A.V. lab, and Heather left.

"Please tell me some good news." Isabelle said.

"Well, we know the fight was a diversione." Tim said.

"I figured. Anything else?" Sh asked.

"Nothing yet." Tim said.

They watched hours of security footage. About five minutes before lunch, her cell phone rang.

"Isabelle Evans."  
"It's me, I'm heading over to my house. Meet me there, when you leave the lab." Stetler said.

She smiled.

"Okay, I'll be leaving inn five minutes." She said.

She hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Hey, do you mind if I head out early? I want to make it to my lunch reservations." She said.

"Sure, go ahead. Have fun." Tim said.

"Thanks Timmy. I'll see you when I get back." Isabelle said.

"Bye." Tim said.

She hurried to the locker room, for her purse, then to her car.

She drove to stetler's house. By the time she got there,, he had lunch ready for her. They ate quickly, then went to the bedroom, for dessert.

**********

"Are you sure you don't want any protection?" Stetler asked.

She smiled at him, and put her hand on his cheek.

"Yes, I'm certain." Isabelle said.

"Okay. We should get going." Stetler said.

She nodded.

She headed back to the lab.

About an hour later, she was working in Trace, when Stetler walked in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi. How is everything coming?" He asked.

"Slow. We think someone inside helped McDonnah escape." Isabelle said.

"That's not good." Stetler said.

She shook her head as his phone rang.

He answered it.

"Yes, okay, thank you, I'll be right there." Stetler said.

He hung up, and sighed.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked.

"They found a body. It is District Attourney, Heather McCall." Stetler said.

It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, I know she was your friend. Maybe you should go home." Stetler said.

She shook her head.

"No. I can work the scene. I'm going to work the scene." She told him.

He nodded.

"I'll meet you there then." He said.

"I need to grab my kit, then I'll be ready." She said.

She grabbed her kit, then started up the hummer, and headed to the beach.

She got to the beach, and saw Stetler. She headed over to him. She took one look at Heather's body, and she couldn't breathe again.

She wouldn't let herself cry, but a tear escaped. She quickly wiped it away.

"Isabelle, let's talk, over there." Stetler said, pointing to a spot, so no one would hear them.

She followed him.

"McDonnah went after the District Attourney, he's going to be coming after you soon, please accept protection." Stetler said.

"No, I can do this." She said.

Stetler put his hand on her shoulder.

"Isabelle, please, I've finally found you, I don't want to lose you." Stetler said.

"I know you're worried Rick, but I will be fine, I promise you, nothing is going to happen to me." She said.

His hand slid from her shoulder, down to her hand. For a moment, they stood there, holding hands.

"Okay. Are you sure you can work the scene?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I'm fine. I can work it." She said.

"Okay, let's go." He said.

They returned to Heather's body, thinking that no one had seen their exchange, but they were wrong. Someone had seen everythin, and Horatio did not like what he saw.

Isabelle began taking pictures of Heather, when Horatio walked up to her.

"How are you doing?" Horatio asked.

She looked at him, and gave a small, sad smile.

"We were supposed to meet tonight, at my house, for dinner. We haven't seen each other in forever." Isabelle said.

"Maybe someone else should work this." Horatio said.

"No, I can work it." She told him.

He nodded.

Isabelle began collecting trace. When she was finished, she put the evidence in the hummer, then walked to the driver's side. Horatio was standing there, waiting for her.

"Isabelle, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She sighed, as a tear slid down her cheek.

She wiped it away, quickly.

"Sorry." She said, quietly.

He shook his head.

"Never appologize for crying." He told her.

She nodded and more tears came.

Horatio pulled her into a hug. He just held her for a minute, until she calmed down.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Much, thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you can work this case?" He asked.

"I'm certain I can." She said.

He nodded.

"Okay, get everything back to Trace." He told her.

He handed her his handkerchief. She took it, and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks." She said, holding it out for him to take.

"Keep it." He told her.

She nodded, then headed back to the lab.

**********

Isabelle was in the lab, when Eric walked in.

"Belle, I heard what happened. How are you doing?" Eric asked.

He hugged her.

"I'm fine, if I wasn't, Horatio wouldn't have let me work the case." Isabelle said.

Eric smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Eric said.

"So, are you just checking on me, or did you need something?" She asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if you had anything yet." Eric said.

"I can say with certainty, Connor McDonnah shot and killed Heather." She said.

"I'm really sorry Belle." Eric said.

She nodded.

"If you ever need to talk, I'll always listen." Eric said.

"You're sweet, but I'll be fine." She said, with a smile.

He smiled.

"Okay." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven.**_

Connor McDonnah struck again. This time, he shot a woman, and took her vehicle.

Isabella had gotten a lead, on the way to the hummer, she ran into Stetler.

"Where are you headed?" Stetler asked.

She smiled.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Brad Hatfield." Isabelle said.

"Who is Brad Hatfield?" Stetler asked.

"He is Danielle Kent's pimp. I'm hoping he can tell me where she is, so that I can question her about McDonnah." Isabelle said.

"Well, I'm going with you" Stetler said.

She smiled.

"Fine." She said.

Stetler rode in the Hummer with her.

Stetler reached over and held her hand. She looked over at him and smiled.

They found Brad, and began questioning him.

"Where is Danielle Kent?" Isabelle asked.

"Who?" Hatfield asked.

Just be looking at Hatfield, she knew he was lieing.

"Don't insult me, I know that you know Danielle Kent, she works for you." Isabelle said.

He sighed, and averted his gaze. He looked guilty.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Where are you?" Hatfield asked.

He listened for a minute.

"Do you have my money? You better." Hatfield said.

A minute later he hung up.

"Where is she?" Isabelle asked.

"5198 Ocean view." He said.

"Let's go." Stetler said.

They got back into the hummer, and headed over to Ocean View. They got there and knocked. No one answered.

"Danielle Kent, this is Miami Dade Police Department, open up." Isabelle called.

She could hear someone inside, moving around.

Isabelle called to Danielle Kent one more time. The woman still didn't answer.

The door was kicked in as Isabelle pointed her gun at the house. Stetler followed Isabelle into the house.

There was a sound coming from the bedroom. The bedroom door was closed, but was kicked in too.

Danielle kent was sitting on the bed, yelling at Isabelle.

"Where is he?" Isabelle demanded.

"Who?" Danielle asked.

"Connor McDonnah." Isabelle said.

"He's not here." Danielle said.

Isabelle put her gun back into the holster on her hip.

Isabelle began questioning Danielle about McDonnah.

"Hey, Demi Moore, take a look behind that." Danielle said, pointing to a painting.

The picture was removed, and a bloody '31' was on the powder blue wall.

"That's a direct threat to you Isabelle." Stetler said.

Isabelle frowned.

"I know." Isabelle said.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve.**_

Stetler was attached to Isabelle's hip. Wherever she went, he followed. She took it in stride.

It was getting late, and Isabelle had talked Stetler into taking a nap on the couch in the break room.

Stetler woke up, and realised it was morning. He went to find Isabelle. He looked every where for her, but couldn't find her.

Stetler walked into D.N.A., and found Valera.

"Have you seen Isabelle?" Stetler asked.

"She was in her a little earlier, but she got the results from something she ran, and ran out of here like a bat out of hell." Maxine Balera said.

"Did she say where she was going?" Stetler asked.

Valera shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry." Valera said.

**********

Isabelle sighed. The store clerk was lying, she knew it. She glanced up at the circular mirror, and did a double-take. Connor McDonnah was looking at something.

Isabelle grabbed her gun, and calmly looked at the clerk.

"So where is the gun lubricant?" She asked.

"Aisle four." The clerk said.

Isabelle nodded, and quietly made her way to McDonnah.

He must have sensed she was there, because he went for his gun. He was looking in the wrong direction. She put her gun to his temple, when she got up to him from behind. He froze.

"Drop the gun." Isabelle said.

"I can't. If I go back, they will give me the chair." He said.

"Either put the gun down, and go back, with years of appeals, or die right now." She told him.

He closed his eyes, and dropped his gun.

She kicked it away from him. She pressed her gun into his temple, and smirked.

"How does it feel?" She whispered.

He frowned.

She put his hands behind his back, and cuffed him. She led him outside as she called it in.

It didn't take too long for everyone to get there. Horatio and Stetler almost arrived at the same time, however, Stetler got there first.

"Isabelle, what the hell were you doing?!" Stetler demanded.

She smiled.

"Catching a killer." She said.

"Not funny. you could have been shot, or killed. You should have gotten me." Stetler said.

"You were asleep, you looked peaceful, I didn't want to bother you." She said.

"You couldn't bother me, I want to know you're okay." Stetler said.

She smiled.

"I'm fine, I promise." She told him.

He smiled.

"Okay." He said, touching her arm.

Stetler suddenly stiffened. She looked at him, confused. He pulled his hand away, and looked over her shoulder. She turned to see Horatio standing behind her.

"Isabelle, why don't you finish up back at the lab." Horatio said.

"Sure." She said.

Horatio waited for her to leave before he spoke.

"What's going on Rick?" Horatio asked.

"What do you mean, Horatio?" Stetler asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Rick. What is going on between you and Isabelle?" Horatio asked.

"That's none of your business Horatio." Stetler said.

"Rick, whatever you're planning with Isabelle, don't do it. You'll only hurt her." Horatio said.

Stetler gave a laugh.

"I'm not planning anything. Let's just say, I've made my move." Stetler said.

"Do not hurt Isabelle." Horatio said.

"You don't have to worry about Isabelle anymore, It's my job now." Stetler said.

He left Horatio watching him walk away. Horatio slid on his sun glasses, and headed for the lab.

**********

Isabelle's shift was over. She was in the locker room, getting her things, when Horatio entered.

"Isabelle." He said.

She turned, and smiled at him.

"Horatio." She said.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked.

"Actually, I was just leaving." She said.

"It's important." He told her.

She bit her lip, Stetler could wait a couple minutes longer.

She shut her locker, then walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Have a seat." He said.

She was really worried now. She sat, and he sat down next to her.

"I'm not getting fired, am I?" She asked.

He smiled.

"No, you're job is fine." He said.

"You scared me Horatio! Don't do that!" She said, putting her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry." He said.

she gave him a warm smile.

"It's okay. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"What's going on between you and Rick?" He asked.

"How did you know?" She asked, her smile sliding off of her face.

He smiled.

"You hid it well, but I'm not blind." He said.

She gave a small smile.

"Rick said that he didn't want everyone to make a big deal out of our relationship." She said.

"You're dating Rick." It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'm just a little worried about his motives, you know how I feel about him." He told her.

"I know, but you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." She said.

"I've known Rick a lot longer." He said.

She put her hand on his, and smiled at him.

"Horatio, you don't have to worry about me, or Rick. He's been nothing but sweet to me." She said.

He took her hand in his.

"Okay. Okay. If you ever need to talk about anything, anything at all, my phone is always on, and my door is always open." He told her.

She smiled.

"You'll be the first one I'll talk to if I ever need help, but for now, I'm fine. Thank you for caring." She said.

She kissed his cheek, and stood. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Bye." He said.

She left the locker room, Horatio watching her walk out. Rick Stetler did not deserve someone like Isabelle.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen.**_

For their six month anniversary, Stetler surprised her with a week long cruise. She bought a white bikini, and both of them got really nice tans. They had a great time, and took a lot of pictures. The time flew by.

"I had so much fun Rick, thank you." Isabelle said.

They were at Isabelle's house, laying in bed.

He smiled at her.

"I'm glad. Well, it's back to work tomorrow." Stetler said.

"I know." She said.

"Bring a change of clothes with you tomorrow." Stetler said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm taking you out after work." Stetler said.

"A date? It sounds great." She said.

He laughed.

"Good." He said, as she snuggled closer.

They soon fell asleep.

**********

Isabelle chose a white, knee-length, dress, and a pair of white, strappy, sandals, as the clothes she would change into.

She had her makeup and everything else she would need for her date.

She put them in her locker, then headed for the break room. Eric was the only person there.

"Look who is back! Did you have fun?" Eric asked.

"I went on a cruise. It was great." She said.

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Nice tan." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Stetler has the same tan." He said.

"That's nice." She said, with a smile.

"How long?" He asked.

"How long what?" She asked.

"How long have you and Stetler been together, and why haven't you told anyone?" He asked.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"I'm not stupid. Both of you take the same time off, and you both come back with the same tan." He told her.

"I know you're not stupid Eric. Rick took me on the cruise for our six month anniversary." She said.

"Six months! Why didn't you tell me?!" He asked

"Rick wanted...We wanted to keep it quiet." She said.

He was mad, she could tell.

"I thought that we were friends, Isabelle. How could you not tell me about you and Rick Stetler?" He demanded.

He was angry, he used her full first name.

"Eric, calm down. Of course we're friends." She said.

"How could you do this to me, to the team, to Horatio?" He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh come on! You know how we feel about Stetler, how Horatio feels about Stetler." He said.

She shook her head in confusion.

"What does Horatio have to do with anything?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Isabelle, open your eyes! H likes you, more than just a person that he works with." He said.

"What? No he doesn't." She said.

"Think about it." He told her.

Scenes and memories flashed before her.

Horatio and her hugging a little longer than necassary, the small, kind, and warm smiles, the little touches, and the consoling that he gave her when Heather was killed. It was all right there in front of her. She blinked.

"See. That's why Stetler wanted you. He knew that H liked you, so he went after you." Eric said.

"You're wrong. You don't think that a guy would want me that Horatio didn't like." She said.

"I didn't say that. Stetler might like you, but he's trying to hurt H, by dating you." He said.

"You're wrong. You don't know him like I do." She told him.

"No, I just see the real him." He said.

She frowned.

Before she could reply, her phone rang. She glared at Eric as she answered the phone.

"Evans." She said.

She listened for a minute.

"I'll be right there." She said.

She hung up.

"I have to go." She said.

"Think about what I've said." He said.

"As a friend of mine, I thought that you'd be happy for me." She said.

She turned, without waiting for a reply, and walked out of the break room.

She grabbed her kit. She met up with Calleigh at the elevator.

"Hey, you're back!" Calleigh said.

"Yeah, the cruise was great." Isabelle said.

"You deserved it." Calleigh said.

"So, where are you off to?" Isabelle asked, noticing the kit in Calleigh's hand.

"206 Maple." Calleigh said.

"Well, I will ride with you then, that's where I'm headed." Isabell said.

Calleigh smiled.

They headed for the parking garage.

"So, does Horatio know that you're back?" Calleigh asked.

Isabelle looked over at Calleigh.

"You know too?" Isabelle asked.

"It's kind of obvious It's too bad though, you two would have made a cute couple." Calleigh said.

"So, you know about me and Rick?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah." Calleigh said.

They got into the hummer.

"And?" Isabelle said.

"And what?" Calleigh asked.

"Aren't you going to give me your opinion?" Isabelle asked.

Calleigh smiled.

"It's not really any of my business. I just want to see you happy. Are you happy?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, I'm very happy." Isabelle said, with a smile.

"Why did you ask?" Calleigh asked.

"Eric read me the riot act, when I saw him in the break room." Isabelle said.

"Don't be too mad at Eric, he's just looking out for you. He cares about you." Calleigh said.

"Can't he just be happy for me?" Isabelle asked.

"You know Eric isn't like that." Calleigh said with a smile.

"He could at least try." Isabelle said.

"Why don't I talk to him for you." Calleigh said.

"Are you sure?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah." Calleigh said.

"Thanks Cal." Isabelle said.

"No problem." Calleigh said.

**********

Isabelle had taken a quick shower, changed clothes, and did her hair and makeup.

She grabbed her purse, and went to find Stetler.

She stopped whenshe saw who he was talking to. She bit her lip. Everything Eric had told her about Horatio had come back to her. She took a deep breath, then walked over to Stetler and Horatio. Stetler had his back to her, but Horatio saw her coming. His blue eyes locked on hers, and he wouldn't look away. She could feel a blush starting. Stetler turned to see who Horatio was looking at. Stetler smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Wow, you look great." Stetler said, kissing her cheek when she got to him.

"Thanks. Hello Horatio." Isabelle said.

"Hello Isabelle, you look very nice." Horatio said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Are you ready Isabelle?" Stetler asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Isabelle said.

"We should be going then." Stetler said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Horatio." Isabelle said.

"Bye." Horatio said.

Isabelle and stetler walked over to the Elevator. Horatio watched her leave. Isabelle and Stetler stepped onto the elevator, but before the doors closed, Isabelle gave Horatio a small smile. The doors closed and Horatio smiled.

**********

Eric and Tim were in Trace, and they could see Horatio and Stetler talking. Tim wasn't paying attention, but Eric saw Isabelle walk over to Stetler and Horatio.

"Can you believe her?" Eric asked.

Tim looked over at Eric, then followed Eric's gaze to Isabelle.

"Talking about Isabelle and Stetler?" Tim asked.

"Of course that's who I'm talking about! How could she date Stetler, when she knows how everyone feels about him, and she doesn't care." Eric said.

"I understand how you feel Delko, but we can't tell her what to do. She has to live her own life, and make her own mistakes." Tim said.

"Stetler is going to hurt her." Eric said.

"I know that, you know that, and some day, Isabelle will know that, and when she does, all we can do is be there for her." Tim said.

Eric frowned.

"Yeah, but until then Horatio has to suffer, watching Stetler with Isabelle." Eric said.

Tim gave a small laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that H will make it through." Tim said.

Eric sighed.

"I know, but H doesn't deserve this." Eric said.

Tim raised his eyebrows.

"Right." Tim said.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen.**_

Eric was still mad at Isabelle, he wouldn't talk to her, and would barely look at her. It felt as if Eric hated her. She couldn't stand it, and began thinking about switching over to night shift. Stetler was very supportive. She, however, hadn't made a final decision.

She often talked to Stetler about how Eric was treating her, and er thoughts about switching over to the night shift.

"You should switch over to nights, you don't deserve the way Delko is treating you." Stetler said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be able to see you often, I'd be working, while you were sleeping." Isabelle said.

"We would figure something out." Stetler said.

The next day Stetler was walking through the hall, when he saw Eric talking to Horatio in the A.V. lab. Stetler walked in.

"Rick, what do we owe your presence to?" Horatio asked.

"Isabelle." Stetler said.

Eric frowned.

"What about Ms. Evans?" Horatio asked.

"Delko, why don't you fill Horatio in." Stetler said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Stetler." Eric said.

"You are making Isabelle switch over to the night shift, because of how you're treating her." Stetler said.

"And?" Eric said.

"Delko, I know that you dont like me, but do you have to take it out on Isabelle?" Stetler demanded.

"Stetler, everyone, except Isabelle, knows that you're just going to hurt her." Eric said.

"That's not true." Stetler said.

Eric laughed.

"Eric." Horatio warned.

"Everyone knows that you only asked Isabelle out because you knew that H liked her." Eric said coldly.

Stetler's frowned deepened.

"Calm down Eric." Horatio said.

"You don't know what you're talking about Delko." Stetler said.

"You may have fooled Isabelle, but you haven't fooled everyone else." Eric said.

"Okay, Eric, why don't you find Speed, and see what he has." Horati said.

Eric didn't say anything, he just walked out.

"Horatio, you need to watch your team. They have no right to say the things to Isabelle that have been said, or in Delko's case, haven't been said. Isabelle doesn't deserve that." Stetler said.

"I agree, rick, Isabelle doesn't deserve to be treated like that. She shouldn't have to switch shifts either." Horatio said.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Stetler demanded.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Horatio said.

"You'd better." Stetler said, then turned and left.

Horatio dialed a number. After a minute, the other side was picked up.

"Meet me in my office in ten minutes." Horatio said.

A minute later he hung up, and headed for his office.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

"You wanted to see me Horatio." Isabelle said.

"Yes. I've heard some news. I've heard that you are planning on moving to night shift." Horatio said.

"What? Who told you that?" She asked.

"Rick found Eric and me a few minutes ago, and told us that we were, well, are, unfair in how we have been treating you for being with him. If I have, in any way, been treating you unfair, I would like to appologize." Horatio said.

Isabelle smiled at him.

"You haven't done anything Horatio. I'll be fine." She said.

"Is there anything I can do, or say to get you to stay here?" He asked.

She gave a small smile.

"Eric is a friend of mine, and now he's not talking to me because of who I'm with. I don't like it, and it hurts how he's been treating me. I don't know how much longer I will be able to take it." She said.

"Let me talk to him, I can't chance losing one of my best criminalists to the night shift." Horatio said, with a smile.

She returned it.

"Calleigh said she would talk to him, but then he stopped talking to me altogether." She said.

"Well, let me have a word with him, and see how it goes from there. If you still want to switch shifts, then we'll start the paper work." He told her.

She smiled.

"Okay." She said.

"Why don't you head back." He told her.

She nodded.

She got to the door, but stopped. She turned to look at him.

"Thanks Horatio." She said.

He smiled.

"Anytime Isabelle." He told her.

She nodded, then left.

**********

Whatever Horatio had told Eric, must have gotten through, because he had begun being civil to her. Then, he had started talking to her again. She was happy once again. She had her friend back, she had a job that she loved, and she was in a great relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen.**_

Evidence had gone missing, and Stetler began investigating. Everyone was on edge. Everyone was a suspect.

Isabelle took her break, and headed for the break room. She got there, but once there, she froze. Eric and Stetler were in an argument, and neither noticed her.

"You know that I didn't take that mmoney Stetler, you just want me away from Belle! You think that I'm telling her the truth about you, and yor intentions!" Eric said.

Stetler gave a laugh.

"I'm not too worried about that! Do you actually think she's going to believe you over me? I doubt it. She'll just think that you're interfering again." Stetler said.

Isabelle was surprised.

"So, it's true then." Eric said.

"Of course it is, but no matter what you tell her, she's not going to believe you." Stetler said.

Isabelle gasped.

Stetler froze, and Eric looked over Stetler's shoulder, surprised. Stetler turned around.

"It's true?! The only reason you wanted to be with me, was because you knew Horatio liked me?!" Isabelle said.

"Isabelle..." Stetler said.

Isabelle held her hands up to stop him.

"I don't want to hear it Rick. I heard enough." Isabelle said.

She turned and left. Stetler started to go after her, but Eric stopped him.

"Let her go, you've done enough." Eric said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Stetler said.

**********

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ Isabelle was repeating the words over and over again in her head.

She had to find Horatio, there was no way she could finish the day out. She couldn't find him though. She headed for the locker room. She would call Horatio, and talk to him.

She grabbed her things from her locker, turned, and ran into someone. Horatio wrapped his arms around her, and held her.

"I just heard." He whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry Horatio. I should have known." She said.

Tears began sliding down her cheek.

"None of this is your fault." He told her.

"I can't finish the day out." She said.

"It's okay, go home, relax, and I'll stop by later to check on you." He told her.

She nodded.

"I'd like that." She said.

"Okay, be careful." Horatio said.

She left for her car, then headed for her house.

She got home, but felt lost, she didn't know what to do. She went to her bedroom to change. She put on a pair of shorts, and a tee shirt. She headed into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

She grabbed a box from the hall closet, and headed for her bedroom. She began collecting Stetler's things, and putting them into the box.

She finished in the bedroom, then went into the living room. She set the box on the coffee table, then went into the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine. Then she returned to the living room, to begin in there.

About a half an hour later, she finished collecting Stetler's things. She set the box next to the door, then sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek.

How could she be so stupid? How could she not realize how he really was? She knew that he hated Horatio, but she didn't know that he would stoop that low.

Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about Horatio. Poor Horatio. Why hadn't she realized everything before hand? None of this would have happened if she had only seen what was in front of her all along.

She sighed as she heard a knock on her door. She drained what was left in her wine glass, then went to answer the door.

"Hi Horatio." She said with a smile.

"I brought dinner. I heard that you liked Sweet and Sour chicken." Horatio said, smiling back.

"You heard right. Come on in." She told him.

She moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Doing a little packing?" He said.

"That is all of Rick's things." She said.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

She sighed.

"I'll live." She said.

"I know you will, you're one of the strongest people I know." He told her.

She smiled.

"Let's eat this before it gets cold." She said, pointing to the food.

She led him into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"What do you have?" He asked.

"Water, milk, beer, wine." She said.

"A glass of wine would be nice." He said.

She smiled and nodded.

A minute later, they both had a glass of wine, and both had their food in front of them.

**********

A couple hours later, Horatio was still there, they had just been talking.

Isabelle's door suddenly began opening. She stood, as did Horatio. It was Stetler.

Stetler stopped short when he saw Horatio.

"What the hell is going on?" Stetler said.

"What are you doing here Rick?" Isabelle asked.

"What am I doing here? What is _he_ doing here?" Stetler demanded.

"He's visiting me." She said.

Stetler tuned to look at Horatio.

"Isabelle and I have one little argument, and you swoop in, and try to wedge yourself into our lives and break us apart." Stetler said.

"A little argument? Rick, you used me, and lied to me!" She said.

"I never lied to you." Stetler said.

"You didn't tell me the truth!" She said.

The box with his things caught his eye.

"What's this?" He demanded.

"I want you to take your things, and get out." She told him.

"You can't be serious." Stetler said.

"As a heart attack." She told him coldly.

"And he's staying?" Stetler asked.

"Yes." She said.

He roughly grabbed her arm.

"Ow, Rick, you're hurting me, Let me go!" She said.

"I can't believe you!" Stetler yelled at her.

"Let her go Rick." Horatio said, pointing his gun at Stetler.

Stetler let her arm go.

"We will finish this later Isabelle." Stetler said.

"No, you're not, now, I think you should leave." Horatio said.

"This is not your business Horatio, stay out of it." Stetler said.

"This, is my business. You should leave." Horatio said.

"Fine." Stetler muttered.

He grabbed the box and left. Horatio shut the door, then went over to Isabelle. She was shaking slightly. He rubbed her arms.

"I'm sorry, about everything." She said.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." He said.

He hugged her.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen.**_

It had been a couple of months since that day. She had started seeing Horatio, but everything was getting to her. She saw Stetler almost every single day. She couldn't stand it any more. She had to talk to Horatio.

She found Horatio in his office.

She knocked.

"Come in." He told her.

She walked in, and he smiled.

"Isabelle, what can I do for you?" He asked.

She walked over to him.

"I need to talk to you." She told him.

"It sounds serious. What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked.

She gave a small smile.

"This has nothing to do with my feelings for you. You know that I care deeply for you." She said.

"And I care about you." He told her.

She smiled at him.

"I've been wrestling with this decision for a little while now. Ever since that day , with Rick, I've been uncomfortable. Wherever I go, I would see Rick. It still hurts what he did to me, don't get me wrong, you've been great. It's just that I can't stay here anymore." She said.

He looked at her.

He held her hand, and gave it a small squeeze.

"If that's what you want, then I will have the paper work ready for you to sign, at the end of your shift." Horatio said.

She smiled sadly.

"Thank you Horatio." She said.

He smiled too.

"Anything for you Isabelle." He told her.

"I'll get back to work." She said.

He nodded.

She left the office.

**********

Isabelle was in the locker room, when Eric entered.

"Belle, I've been hearing things today. Is it true, you're leaving?" Eric asked.

She sighed.

"Yes, it's true. I just signed the papers." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had to hearr from everyone else!" Eric said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find you, and I had no clue how to tell you." She said.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" He asked.

"It's painful to be here, after what happened with Rick." She said.

"You don't have to leave, we could get rid of Stetler for you." Eric said.

She gave a small laugh.

"No, you don't have to put your job in jeopardy, just for me. This is what's best for me." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She laughed.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Isabelle, It's Tim." He said.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"What do you mean Isabelle?" Tim asked.

"That's just it, you never call me Isabelle, unless you were hiding something." She said.

"What? I am not hiding anything. I called to say that H needs you in his office." Tim said.

"Why doesn't he call me?" She asked.

"He's in the middle of something right now." Tim said.

"Right." She said.

"Yeah, but really, H needs you in his office." Tim said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She said.

"Okay, bye." Tim said.

She hung up.

"So, what's he call you?" Eric asked.

"What? Who?" She asked.

"What does Speedle call you?" Eric asked.

"When no one is around, he calls me Izzy. He's called me that since the first time we met." She said.

"That's right, didn't you guys grow up together?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, he's like a brother to me." She said.

They walked to Horatio's office. It was dark.

Eric turned the light on, and people yelled, "Surprise!"

Isabelle laughed.

"Oh guys, what is this?" She asked.

"This is your leavingparty." Calleigh said.

"It was pretty hard, since you didn't give us much time." Maxine Valera said.

"You guys are so sweet! Tim, I knew you were keeping something from me." Isabelle said.

"It was for a good reason." Tim said, with a smile.

"Okay, you're off the hook." Isabelle said, hugging him.

She began going down the line, hugging everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Isabelle was packing. She was moving to Shalimar, to take a job with a P.I. firm. Horatio, Eric, Tim, and Calleigh helped her pack.

Once everything was all packed up, Calleigh, Tim, and Eric left. Horatio stayed behind. He was staying for dinner. Since all of the plates, utensils, pots, and pans were packed up, Horatio ordered out.

He stayed the night with her, and then he drove her to her new place.

They unloaded the rental truck, and ordered dinner. They finished unpacking, and then they went to bed. The next day, Horatio took the rental truck back.

"Thank you so much Horatio." Isabelle said, hugging him.

"I'm glad I could help. Now, remember, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call." He told her.

She smiled.

"I promise." She said.

They kissed, and then he left.

Isabelle sat on the couch, and dialed the phone company to turn the phone on. Next, she called the cable company.

Monday morning, Isabelle took her shower and dressed. She went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She ate, did the dishes, grabbed her cell phone, purse, and her personal gun. She grabbed her keys, and headed for her car.

A woman was walking up to Isabelle.

"Hello, I am your neighbor, from across the street, Hannah Brown. I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Hannah said.

Isabelle smiled, and shook the woman's hand.

"Isabelle Evans." Isabelle said.

"A gun?!" Hannah said, in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm starting at White's Investigations." Isabelle said.

"A private investigator, did you do that before you moved here?" Hannah asked.

"No, I was a criminalist at the Miami-Dade Crime lab, Crime Scene Investigations." Isabelle said.

"Wow, that must have been interesting." Hannah said.

"It was dangerous at times. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go, or else I'm going to be late." Isabelle said.

"Oh, of course, have a nice day." Hannah said.

"You too." Isabelle said.

Isabelle headed to work.

White's Investigations worked closely with the Shalimar Police Department, but she mainly got a person wanting their significant others followed, to see if they were cheating.

She made good money, but it was a little tedious, and she missed everyone at the crime lab.

She sighed, and checked her emails, suddenly, she felt sick. She thought that it would pass in a minute, but it only got worse.

She only just made it to the bathroom in time.

When she finished, she splashed water on her face, and rinsed her mouth out. She went to her office, and got a stick of gum out of her purse. She needed to get the taste out of her mouth.

There was a knock on her door.

"Isabelle? Is everything okay?" David White, her boss, and son of the owner, asked.

She gave a smile.

"I'm fine. I think that I just ate something that didn't agree with me." Isabelle said.

"Okay. I've brought you your next assignment." David said.

"Thanks." She said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

It wasn't something that she ate, and it wasn't the flu. She finally went to the doctors.

She was about a month pregnant. It was a shock, to say the least. The morning sickness was murder, but she got through it.

She found out that she was having a little girl.

19 hours of labor, and Amanda Lynne Evans was born. Five pounds, three ounces, and nineteen inches long. She was beautiful, and healthy.

Isabelle brought Amanda home. And was happy.


End file.
